stalking
by Nareul
Summary: sasuke Hanya sedang masa puber...


Stalking

Desclaimer: MK

pairing. : SasuHina

Genre. : Slice of life or Humor (saya gak bisa tentuin)

Warning. : typo bertebaran. Bahasa tidak baku

"Ibu baju yang kemarin ada dimana?" teriak seorang pemuda sambil menjejalkan beberapa barang kedalam tas hitamnya.

"Ada dilemari bawah" sahut sebuah suara perempuan yang sepertinya adalah sang ibu.

Pemuda itu segera bergegas menuju lemari pakaianya yang ada dipojok ruangan. Dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah kemeja diatas lipatan baju paling atas yang tersusun rapi.

Setelah memakai bajunya dan mengemasi keperluannya pemuda yang bertama Uchiha Sasuke itu segera turun ke lantai bawah dengan sedikit berlari sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik saat melewati tangga.

"Sasuke jangan berlari ditangga!" perintah seorang perempuan dari arah dapur yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Iya ibu aku terlambat" sahut sasuke sambil menyambar sandwich ekstra tomat dari piring yang ada dimeja makan.

"Ibu aku berangkat! " pamit Sasuke saraya memasukan sandwich itu kemulutnya dan keluar rumah dengan memakai sebelah sepatu dan sebelahnya lagi dipakai sambil berlari menuju ke pekarangan.

"Sasuke sarapan " Perintah ibunya dari jendela dapur.

"Aku terlambat bu! Dah ibu. " jawab Sasuke dengan melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dipersimpangan.

Kringg kring

" Permisi permisi" Sasuke menyelinap diantara tubuh teman-teman sekolahnya yang saling berjejal agar keluar lebih dulu digerbang.

Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan anak sekolah itu, Sasuke berlari kearah barat menuju sebuah tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikunjunginya.

Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah Cafe.

"Sasuke kau kemari lagi?" tanya seirang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang sedang membersihkan meja-meja didepan Cafe tersebut.

"Iya. Aniki ada ?" tanya Sasuke sedangkan pandangannya mengarah kedalam Cafe mencari sesosok perempuan rambut panjang berwarna indigo.

"Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu gadis itu" balas Sai pemuda berkulit pucat tadi.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu Aniki" sangkal Sasuke sembari beranjak masuk kecafe itu dan memilih bangku dipojok yang agak tak terlihat.

Selepas memesan makanan pandangan Sasuke tak pernah berpaling kearah lain hanya tertuju pada gadis yang menjadi alasannya kesini.

"Yo Sasuke " sapa seorang pemuda berpakaian pelayan seraya duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Awas Itachi!. Kau menghalangi pandanganku. " balas Sasuke kesal pada sang Kakak yang menghalanginya melihat gadis tadi.

"Hey! Kau lebih memilih gadis itu dari pada kakakmu? " tanya Itachi bercanda.

"Tch" Sasuke hanya mendecih sambil memasang muka masam .

"Haha dasar kau Sasuke " balas Itachi tertawa melihat muka masam adiknya itu.

"Tidak lucu Itachi!"

"Haha ngomong-ngomong aku sudah dapat apa yang kau minta" kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map.

"Mana? " jawab Sasuke Antusias

"Namanya Hinata hyuuga. Dia satu universitas denganku. kuarasa ia satu tingkat dibawahku " balas Itachi dengan muka yang sengaja meledek adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan main ke Universitasmu ya Aniki "

"Saat seperti ini kau panggil aku Aniki".

Setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke masih tetap disana sambil memperhatikan dan memotret Hinata. Didalam kepalanya tersusun rapi rencana selanjutnya untuk mencari tahu tentang Hinata. Ingat mencari tahu bukan menguntit.

Saat Sasuke memandang Hinata tiba-tiba gadis itu meliriknya dan memberi Sasuke senyum tipis. Oh tidak Sasuke rasanya mengalami serangan jantung.

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Sasuke balas tersenyum pada Hinata. Namun gadis itu tak sempat melihat senyum langka Sasuke karena atensinya telah teralihkan pada seorang pria berbadan tegap tinggi, berambut panjang dan kulit agak pucat. Wajahnya seperti sadako versi laki-laki menurut Sasuke yang terbakar cemburu melihat Hinata tersenyum manis pada pria itu dan beranjak pergi dengannya.

"Brakk" sasuke menggebrak meja membuat gelas yang memang disimpan agak diujung meja jatuh dan pecah.

Hari ini Sasuke harus membayar ganti rugi dan meredakan panas hatinya. Yups itu adalah hasil menguntitnya hari ini.

 **Owari**

semoga suka ya mbak mas


End file.
